A torn soul
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Takes place during the dark moon. Regretful words said,one broken soul. One guilty spark. Hate,yet love. Betrayal, yet forgiveness. Sometimes the best things happen in the worst situations.
1. a pained conversation

A/N Sorry for the wait he's chapter 1 enjoy! :).

Sam couldn't believe his ears, the Autobot's were leaving.

"So that's it!" anger laced the man's voice "you can't just leave! what about the Decepticons?! About the human race! You're just going to leave us to fend for ourselves!" by now Sam's voice had risen. He couldn't help it, after everything that had happened they were just giving up.

"We will not stay where were not wanted Samuel" Optimus replied in a calm tone.

"Don't you even care!" Sam snapped his anger rising, the look that Optimus sent him when the Autobot leader turned around caused Sam to back up.

Rachet placed his hand onto his leader's shoulder, but quickly retreating it as Optimus glared at him. He cared about Sam they all did, however he knew better than to stand up to their leader.

"You act like you didn't do anything wrong!" Optimus said firmly "you betrayed us Samuel you knew about a piece of the Allspark surviving yet you neglected to mention it to us".

Sam winced at that for a moment, he hated himself for lying. Truth was he never was told about it, but because of where he worked he was forced into making the Autobot's believe he betrayed them so they would even have a bigger reason to leave. He could fight, he could. He could tell the truth now the only problem was the boss had threatened to put him in jail and have the Autobot's powered off, it may not seem like it but there threats scared him.

He'd rather have the Autobot's hate him then have them powered down and have it all be his fault.

"You're right" Sam gazed away not wanting the leader to see the pained expression on his features "you trusted me and i let you down".

"Yes you did i thought we were friends but apparently i misjudged you being different from other humans".

Those words stun the way Optimus said them, it was filled with such truth that he felt like he would collapse right there. No, he had to be firm. Keep up with this act, it was the only way to keep them safe.

"You're right" Sam said softly his back toward's Optimus "you shouldn't have trusted me".

"That will be a mistake i will not make again" Optimus's voice was firm yet there was something that Sam couldn't really pin point. "Will be leaving in an hour".

Sam nodded as he gazed up at the leader, both Autobot and human's eye's met.

"I really wish things would've been different".

"So do i" Sam whispered brokenly.

A/N Anyway there's chapter 1, hope everyone enjoyed it. Chapter 2 should be up soon.


	2. A ticking watch

A/N So I really like how this story is going so far, I think it's one of my better stories hope you enjoy chapter 2!.

Sam leaned up against the fence that overlooked the water, it had only been 15 minutes since he and Optimus had talked but to him it felt like hours. He never wanted this, to be torn into pieces. Part of him wanted to tell the Autobot's the truth that he never knew about it, that they it just looked like he did so the Autobot's would lose faith in Sam. A soft beeping noise caught Sam's ears, and there was this blasted watch, Carly's boss Bruce had put upon him trying to get information on the Autobot's.

Another beeping sounded a bit faster this time, the young man knew what was coming an intense pain at any moment. Honestly he didn't give a damn, he'd welcome the pain with open arms rather than the word's Optimus had said to him. A sharp zap flowed threw his body causing Sam to grit his teeth, keeping his face downward so no one would notice his pain he clenched his teeth and eye's shut as waves of pain flowed over him.

"Won't do it Bruce" Sam snarled to himself, a soft whimper escaped his mouth as the pain increased. Despite knowing that Bruce would know if Sam refused to ask the question he kept his ground.

"Kid?" Simmon's voice rang through Sam's ear, he kept himself together with a deep breath before slowly lifting his head meeting Simmon's eye's. His heart pumped in his ears as the man's gaze glanced down spotting the watch, being in the Sector 7 business for a long time he knew advanced technology when he saw it. His face slowly morphed into anger as he held Sam's hand gazing at the watch. "You need to tell the Autobot's" his voice was firm leaving hardly room for argument.

"No" Sam just as firmly "their leaving soon there going to leave and keep themselves safe I did this to myself and I refuse to get them involved" he quickly pulled his wrist away his gaze turned to the large spacecraft which would be taking the Autobot's away from him..forever. "I'm fine".

"Sure you are kid" Simmon's said softly in an unconvinced tone, his hand landing onto Sam's shoulder as his gaze also watched the spacecraft. "Sure you are".

A/N So I thought that would be a good place to stop, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I will most likely have chapter 3 up tonight.


	3. A painful depart

A/N Chapter 3 is up enjoy!.

The time seemed to fly by in Sam's mind it had almost been an hour and the Autobot's were just finishing up some last-minute packing, the pain had somewhat subsided although he really wasn't thinking about it at the moment. He felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder causing him to glance back at Simmons'.

"It's time kid" the man whispered gravely a certain sadness in them, it was hard to believe only a year or so ago this was the same man who wanted to capture and hurt Bumblebee. Now however he had went from allie to friend, but war does that to you there wasn't room for hate toward other solider's. They all fought on the same team.

Taking a deep breath using Simmon's as an anchor Sam stepped up as Bumblebee neared him his optic's grave, the Autobot kneeled down gently wrapping his arm's around Sam a soft whine coming out of his circuits.

"You take care of your self" Sam whispered as his eye's clenched a couple of tears running down his cheeks.

I'll always remember you by Hannah Montana blared out of the Autobot's speakers causing Sam to grin through the tears.

"Cheesy real cheesy Bee" Sam said softly giving his best friend a sad smile.

"I'll miss you" Bumblebee said softly using his vocal's for the first time in age's "I wish there was some way around this but Prime's word is law".

"You have to do what you have to do" Sam mumbled quietly "no matter what happens you'll always be my best friend", the young man gently ran his hand along the Autobot's frame "take care of you're self".

Rolling up Simmon's gave the Autobot a small smile.

"Sorry for trying to capture you" guilt and remorse shown in the man's eye's "it's been an honor working with you guy's.

To Sam's surprise Simmon's held out his hand and with a happy chirp the Autobot gripped the man's hand gently shaking it.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus said sharply "it's time to go" his optic's turned to Sam meeting the man's gaze "take care of your self" the Autobot said softly mistrust in his eye's.

"Optimus I.." Sam trailed off not knowing what to say "you to" he muttered quietly, he glanced up at the Autobot one last time.

Optimus ignored the spark in his heart, forcing himself to turn around he started toward's the shi p each step felt like a weight was in his leg.

"Sir the engine is ready to go" Ratchet said gravely sadness in his optic's.

"Autobot's lets move out" the Autobot spoke softly but the authority was still there, one by one the Autobot's went into the ship.

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to look back, he smiled slightly relaxing a bit at Simmon's touch.

"It's not to late Sam you can tell the truth"

"I can't i told you it's better" "Stop saying that shit!" Simmon's snapped angrily "that's you're problem Witwicky you always think about everyone first but you're self! If the Autobot's knew.." Simmon's stopped short as he watched Optimus approach him, sadly Sam didn't.

"AND SAY WHAT I HAVE A DECPTICON IS STRAPPED TO MY WRIST AND I WAS SUPPOSE TO GET INFORMATION FOR THE GOVERNMENT!", noticing the nervous look on Simmon's face the young man slowly turned around gulping when he saw Optimus looking down at him.

Optimus's gaze was dark, scarier then he had ever seen the Autobot, hate filled his features as he gazed at Sam with disgust.

Sam backed up a few steps as pure fear coursed threw out his body, he had never been scared of one of the Autobot's until now.

"Optimus I".

"Silence human" the Autobot's voice was thick with hatred "you were planing on sealing our demise we were never going to leave earth we were going to come back and hit them by a surprise attack but truthfully you're race isn't even worth saving", turning around Optimus strided toward's the ship "were leaving prepare to depart" he snapped optic's flashing. No one dared to argue.

"Optimus!" Sam yelled running toward's the Autobot "you don't understand", he skidded to a halt when the Autobot sprung around his cannon drawn.

"I highly suggest you don't test me Witchwicky"

"Sam" Simmon said nervously gazing at the armed Autobot "move away from him".

"Optimus please i never meant to..i had to" tears filled his eye's, by now the commotion had attracted attention. Some of the solider's seeing the hostility of the Autobot had there gun's raised.

"LET ME THREW" Will shouted as he pushed past his men going over to the young man's side, he placed himself in between Sam and Optimus. "Now what's going on here?" Will asked firmly, although he was rather nervous having a cannon pointed at him. He stood his ground.

"I would keep you're human under control" Optimus hissed his yell booming through the air "after seeing what your goverment did I will not hesitate to exterminate".

"Look Sam had nothing".

"He was planing on betraying us!" Optimus snapped "he has a Decepticon on his wrist".

Sam avoided Will's gaze who stared at him intensely.

"Sam is this true?"

Yes" Sam hung his head silently "I..".

"Sam these are the same creature that tried to destroy our planet!" WIll grasped the young man's wrist disgusted.

"Samuel has ruined any chance you had for survival" Optimus glared down at the human he used to call friend "we had a plan already but apparently he already knew that" Optimus hissed lowly.

"It's not like that!" Sam pleaded the pain had started up again, in his emotional state he was having a hard time holding back the pain. "I didn't have a choice!".

Before Sam could say a word the rest of the Autobot's had come out of the ship, Bumblebee chirped in alarm as he saw his Autobot leader pointing his cannon at his charge.

"Optimus!" Ratchet snapped angrily "what the slang are you doing!? we already the human's kicking us out! Sam is our friend!" the coldness in his leader's optic's surprised him.

"Samuel" Optimus snapped "is working with the Depction's he was supposed to find out our plan".

"Sam?" Ratchet whispered horror in his vocals "Please to primus tell me that's not true".

"I can't" Sam said at last "it's not what you".

"What's going on here?" Ironhide's voice boomed as he approached the group.

Bumblebee tried to approach his stress charge only to have Optimus stop him.

"Stand down solider" her snapped ignoring the soft whine that emerged through Bee's vocal's.

"Prime have you flipped you're lid?" Ironhide asked his leader in disbelief "What the slag is going on here!?".

"It seems" Ratchet said in a grave tone "young Samuel was going to what human's say rat us out to the Decpticon's".

Ironhide's eye's narrowed in anger, within a matter of second's his cannon's came out.

"Let's blaze that traitor" the weapon's mech snapped "I knew human's couldn't be trusted violent race never had any respect for us".

"Solider down" Optimus said firmly "they Decpticon's will finish them off soon enough", with that said the Autobot leader turned to the ship the other's following without hesitation. Bumblebee glanced at Sam a hurt look in his eye's.

Sam's hearted clenched as he made to run after them only to have Will hold him back.

"Let them go Sam" the young struggled for a moment before his knee's gave out falling to his knee's, tears streamed down his features. The sound of the engine was heard, he quickly pushed the soldier away from him as he ran toward's the ship.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Sam shouted over the engines "I DIDN'T HAVE".

"SAM LOOK OUT!" Will pushed the young man on the ground as the spacecraft shot into the air sending flames everywhere.

Pushing himself up Sam watched as the craft zoomed through the air within a matter of second's it was a speck in the sky.

"A choice" Sam muttered quietly to himself, he pulled his knee's up to his chest as sob's shook his frame.

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around the broken man, they drew him to a strong chest. Sam collapsed against Will his frame shook.

"There never coming back" Sam cried causing Will to blink back tears placing his head on Sam's head.

"I know" Will whispered "I know".

A/N Whew well that was a long chapter, I figured since most were shorter I'd give you a rather long one. Once i got writing it was hard to stop XD. Have a great upcoming weekend, chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. Losing faith

A/N So I was out-of-town and such and now I'm back, I worked originally my stories at my aunt's but it was a bit harder to do since her computer was messing up somewhat. Anyway I really like how this story is going so far, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

It had been at least a full 24 hours since the Autobot's had left, already the world was going to hell. explosions were happening all around the city, not only that but the Decpticon's had brought it upon themselves to put the human's in line in preparation of being slaves. Several people had been killed already, the town full of pained screams before there was silence. Just when you thought they were done more screams erupted threw out the streets, all the soldier's who were lying low at the moment trying to figure out a plan winced as another round of screams were heard followed by booming laughter. It had been like that all day, it was amazing people were still alive. Although Will wasn't surprised, they needed some human's alive for slaves, despite Ironhide being killed a sense of loss filled the young solider.

The Autobot's had started off as acquaintances,followed by comrades and then finally friends. Although he felt like he had been somewhat close to them, no one had been closer then Sam.

Sam.

The kid hadn't been responsive since they Autobot's leave, after the young man cried his eye's out he had fallen asleep in his arms. Mentally and physically exhausted from the whole ordeal, not that Will blamed him. The way Sam had looked at Optimus when he said though hateful words, he knew better. Sam had feelings for the Autobot leader which had to be one of the reason's Sam was acting like this, he refused to sleep,eat. He hadn't said a word or shown any sort of know how that he was even there. It was like his body shut down,even though it was very much still alive.

His feet pounding against the ground,ignoring the round of screams that banged into his ears Will glanced in the room they had put Sam. He hadn't moved since he last stopped to check on him about an hour ago, honestly he wasn't sure. He couldn't even tell how much time had went back, it had been over 24 hours but it seemed longer. Much longer, sitting on the edge of the bed he gently ran his finger's through Sam's hair.

"Kid we need you to come back to us" Will's voice traveled through the large room his voice thick with emotion "we need you you're our hope our spirit our only chance of getting thought this damn war".

Getting no response the solider sighed heavily running his finger's threw his hair, if Sam didn't get better soon. Well he didn't even want to think about it, walking towards the door he turned looking at the young man one more time. Shaking his head Will leaned up against the wall his tired eye's closing for a moment regaining his composure, a gentle hand on his shoulder caused him to jump. Spinning around he came face to face with Epps.

"No change?" the solider asked causing Will to shake his head sadly.

"DAMNIT!" Epps growled lowly slamming his fist against the stone wall, ignoring the small amount of pain that traveled up his arm. "Don't the Autobot's realize what there doing to the kid? He would never betray them on purpose Optimus should know that!".

Sighing WIll leaned up against the wall next to his friend.

"Guess they didn't have as much trust in the humans as we thought can't really blame them since the government kept the ark from them but still" Will sighed again "isn't fair to bring the kid into all this".

"So" Epps trailed off "what do we do?".

"Keep faith and hope the kid can pull through it" Will shrugged "that's all we can do at the moment".

Both soldier's went silent hoping and praying Sam would pull through this depression that he had went into, because without Sam's hope they had no chance of surviving this war.

A/N Anyway I hope you enjoyed this next chapter :) I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon, more action in this next one.


	5. A heated conversation

A/N Sorry for the long wait guy's I was having writer's block on this story, but now I'm back and ready for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

No one had made a noise since the ship had taken off, no one even tried to talk to their leader who they had never seen so angry like they had when he confronted Sam. To be honest it scared them, even Ironhide the usually tough hard ass weapon's Autobot was at a loss of word's. He honestly thought Optimus was going to kill the young human, and despite that Sam's betrayal left him saddened he didn't want to see their friend killed.

Bumblebee let out a soft whine as he leaned back in his chair, he knew something had to be up. Sam wouldn't just betray them like that, ever since they met him Sam had played a large part in the war. Pushing the cube in Megatron's chest,going though so much to bring Optimus back. Sam was a good person, their friend. For Sam just to betray them like that well honestly it didn't seem possible, despite the evidence displayed before them the Solider had been quite surprised that Optimus accepted the betrayal so quickly without even a doubt in his circuits.

Had he always thought Sam would turn against them?, maybe he didn't put as much trust in human's and their friend as the Autobot leader had made them believe. Truthfully Bee didn't know what to think at the moment, true Optimus was their leader and he had first loyalty to him but he honestly didn't believe Sam would do such a thing. Their had to be a reason, Bee jumped in surprise as Optimus faced him his features cold.

"Still doubting my judgment I see" Optimus's voice laced with such hard and maliciousness the ship seemed to have gotten a degree colder.

"Sir I" Bumblebee started but stopped as his eye's glanced at Ratchet who shook his head giving him a just leave it alone look.

"He betrayed us Bee when are you going to open you're optic's! He knew! He knew about the Ark! He tried getting us to tell him what our plan was! He wore a Decepticon watch!", Optimus clenched his fist's "human's have done nothing but act like were their to serve them I was too dense to realize just how vicious they can be".

Bumblebee glanced at his feet before his eye's gazed at his leader, his Optic's like steel.

"You're wrong" Bumblebee growled "Sam helped us so many times when it wasn't his fight we caused him to not have a normal life! We ruined his life! Brought him into our problems! If he was going to betray us he'd have done so long ago you're my leader and I respect you're opinion but I'm Sam's guardian I know him better than anyone! I know Sam would never hurt us like this unless he was forced".

Solider and leader stared each other down, a sudden dizzy feeling took over Optimus circuits causing Bumblebee's eye's go from angry to concern.

"Sir?" Bumblebee said worriedly, did he hurt his leader in any way.

The last thing Optimus heard before his world was spinning into darkness, was his comrade's yelling his name.

Then all was silent.

A/N I was going to make this longer but I thought this would be a good point to stop for the next longer chapter, hope everyone has a great rest of their week.


	6. A start on a realization

A/N Well it's been several day's since I last wrote a chapter, and due to a bunch of demand with Reviews I thought it would be a good time to go and do the next chapter.

Anyway enjoy!.

How long he had been offlined the Autobot leader wasn't sure, he wasn't sure where he was as well. It certainly wasn't the ship he came on, but strangely he felt like he knew this place.

"Well you should" a strong voice entered his mind with a soft chuckle, realization struck Optimus his Optic's widening.

Primes.

"It's been awhile Optimus" one of the Primes commented it's face-plates shifting in what Autobot's would consider a smile "you're looking well all things considered".

"I am sorry Prime" Optimus replied softly his optic's dimmed head hanging low "the boy betrayed us I thought he was our friend, was the savior of our race but I was wrong", the Autobot's features hardened Sam's betrayal fresh in his mind.

"Were you?" another one spoke up "I am not so sure you are correct", the Prime held up it's hand as Optimus went to speak. "I know of what the boy has done and will do in the future and let me tell you Optimus you are furthest from right".

"But sir he knew about the Ark he was wearing a Deception watch I saw him with my own Optic's" Optimus argued trying to show what respect he could, but where they blind? Did they really think this young man was a Hero?.

"Yes I do Optimus" the Autobot flinched slightly forgetting for a moment that the Primes had the ability to read minds, "Optimus" the Prime said thoughtfully "I want to show you something" with a wave of his hand they were gone.

Within second's they appeared in a middle of a darkened area, right away Optimus recognized Sam he went to speak only to have the Prime hush him.

"Samuel" Charlotte Mearing's voice was firm her expression not wavering "thank you for coming", the woman gestured for the young man to sit "please take a seat".

"What is this about?" Sam demanded but sat anyway, the last time he had talked to this woman she had been extremely rude calling him just a messenger, he still didn't forget that.

"Sam, as you know you are very important to the Autobot's especially a certain leader" the Director of National Intelligence smirked at the scowl sent her way, "anyway" the woman cleared her throat "we have some information that would be great importance to the Autobot's".

"What is it?" Sam asked eagerly sitting forward in his seat a bit.

"We found the Ark or at least part of it"

"You mean the Spacecraft that some of the Autobot's were in at the end of the war?" Sam asked his brows furrowing "but how I thought everything was destroyed?".

"Were not sure but our government has detected some strange readings within the Ark".

"Well let's go tell them" the young man made to get up jumping in surprise as Charlotte slammed her fist against the desk.

"Sit down!" she snapped before regaining her composure "please Samuel I'm not done yet", "anyway" the woman continued when Sam sat down "we have no intention on telling the Autobot's".

"What why not!".

"Are you blind Sam!" Charlotte jumped up anger flaring in her eye's "do you realize how much danger we could be in if the Autobot's got access to there own technology without us having any way to control it?".

"What are you talking about! The Autobot's are working WITH us not against us!" Sam stood up "I don't care what you say! I'm not about to let you get away with this", the young man went to leave when two security officers who he didn't notice before stood in his way.

"Now Sam" Charlotte cooed her voice sickeningly sweet "I don't want to become your enemy were all on the same side you have to understand I have the power to have the Autobot's offlined if I choose to, so here are you're options you either say nothing and allow the Autobot's to think you betrayed them when they do eventually find out about the Ark or...I put word in for the Autobot's to be offlined and destroy everything you hold dear" the woman smirked "you're choice".

For as long as Optimus had been Sam Witwicky friend he had never seen the human so mad, his shoulders shook as his face became bright red.

Sam stormed up to the woman's desk slamming his fists against it, putting his face real close to her's.

"Now let me tell you something you little bitch! You ever do anything to hurt my friends or my family I will make sure you regret it!" the man's eye's flashed with hate, "I'm not about to let you get away with this I'll go along with this for now but I swear if I get any chance any chance at all you will pay!".

"That will be all Sam brute please escort Mr. Witwicky to the exit" Charlotte sat down at her desk not thinking much of the young man's threats, what could he do?. He was just a young man, she had the whole government at her fingertips.

Prime glanced at Optimus who had a shocked expression on his features, he could tell the Autobot leader had a hard time processing this new information. Giving the leader a moment to regain his composer the Prime placed his hand on Optimus shoulder.

"Come I have more to show you".

A/N Thought this would be a good place to stop, i hope you enjoyed chapter 6. Chapter 7 should be up soon, have a good upcoming weekend.


	7. Reliving the past

A/N So it's been a long time since I last posted a chapter, for that I apologize. Between doing stuff at home and working on other projects, not the mention I didn't have dark of the moon I haven't had a lot of time. Luckily I'm back, promising much faster updates. I once again thank you for your patience, now onto chapter 7 of a torn soul.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers characters.

The first thing Optimus noticed when he and Prime teleported to the next area was he currently resided in what human's call a parking lot of some sort, humans used this large space to park there cars which luckily for them they could transform into to blend in. Optimus could only image the disastrous consequences if there race hadn't been able to partake in a more suddle form.

"Prime, with all due respect what are we.." the Autobot leader trailed off as Prime put a metal finger to his lips, gesturing towards to human's whom had yet to discover their presence.

Crouching down, his body making soft noises as his gears shifted. He discovered one out of two whom were yelling to be Samuel, the other man was what he assumed Bruce. His mate's boss, the same boss that Sam had found himself jealous about all the time, thinking he was hitting on his girlfriend.

During their short time on Earth Optimus had grown accustom to reading how certain human's portrayed himself, he didn't have to be a Genius with humans to discover there was something evil about this particular being.

"Optimus? are you listening to what there saying?"

Optimus optics jolted slightly Primes soft voice that could be barely a whisper but hold a great deal of authority.

"I'm sorry sir" he whispered before slowly allowing his senses to pick up the human's voices.

"I mean it Bruce! Let Carly go!" Sam had snapped his eye's flashing coldly, Sam's temperatures and emotions ran off the charts, as he glared at the larger male who showed no fear towards the fuming human.

"You heard my side of the deal Samuel, all you have to do is agreed to it and you can have you're precious girlfriend back" Bruce smirked at the deception that currently held the blonde woman at bay.

"You know i can't do that there my".

"What!?" Bruce sneered, "you're friends? Honestly Sam you can be so dense sometimes, you really think the Autobot's care about what happens to you?". The man crossed his arms, each fiber of his body screaming I'm confident. "Let's look at the facts, 1. all they ever do is spend time with you when they need something 2. you haven't had a normal life since they've been here 3. and the most important one, where have they been when you needed them the most hmm? did they even come and comfort you when they found out you're parents were dead?".

A triumphed smile crossed Bruce's face as the younger man cringed.

"They don't know" Sam admitted his voice suddenly becoming tired, "they've been so busy with the Government i..didn't want to bother them".

"Seems like there not such good friends after all".

"Maybe there not perfect, maybe they make mistake! But so do i, so does everyone else! That just makes them more human than were giving them credit for", pure hate ran through Sam's Hazel eye's. "I'll never join you so you can just forget that!".

"Alright I've had enough of your mouth brat!" Bruce lunged forward grasping Sam's shirt as he slammed the man into his car. "Let me tell you something kid, i can make you're life a living hell, now either you agree to have known about the Ark and get them to think you betrayed them or I'll make sure every last one of those freaks are immediately terminated oh", Bruce reached into his pocket, "And you're wearing this, it's a Deceptions watch you're going to find out if the Autobots are planning to return to Earth".

"Your crazy!" Sam snarled struggling to regain control of his arm, "I'm not doing shit for you! I would never".

"You are and you will" Bruce hissed, without another word he snapped the watch around Sam's wrist before letting the man go with a smirk.

Try as Sam might he was unable to dislodge the watch, his glare was venomous it could scare anyone if the man before him hadn't been even more dangerous.

Nodding at the Deception the creature threw Carly forward prompting Sam to lunge in front of her catching the woman before she fell, both glared at Bruce who seemed unphased by this.

"Remember Samuel I have you're life, you're future in the palm of my hands, i suggest you think wisely of your choices, or it'll be the last thing you ever do".

Bruce climbed into his car and without another word he took off down the street, wheels squealing and dust blowing up and around the young couple causing them to cough.

"Sam?" Carly whispered as the young man sank to his knee's, "what are you going to do?".

"I dunno" Sam whispered burrowing his head into his hands, "I just don't know".

A/N Well there's the next chapter, and on a cliff hanger lol hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned for chapter 8.


	8. Changing courses

A/N So like I said I was gonna post more often so here I am, there will be more action within the next couple chapters sorry it's been so slow.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers characters.

It had been at least ten minutes before Optimus had spoken a word, his body and mind progressing what he had just seen in front of him it had been ages since he felt this much guilt. The pain Sam had swirled in his eye's, when he and the Autobot's had left.

Flashback:

"It's not like that!" Sam pleaded the pain had started up again, in his emotional state he was having a hard time holding back the pain. "I didn't have a choice!".

End Flashback:

Optimus's optic's clenched tightly shut fists clenched, as more flashbacks seemed to take over his mind.

Flashback:

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Sam shouted over the engines "I DIDN'T HAVE".

Optimus's eye's glared through the ship as Will had pushed Sam onto the ground, the fire blast of the engine almost scorching the both of them.

End flashback:

"Prime I've made a terrible mistake" Optimus whispered his tone grave from emotion, the first emotion that he'd strongly felt since he came to this planet.

"Everyone makes mistakes Optimus" Prime spoke softly his hand drifting to the Prime's shoulder, "the key is learning from them did you learn from your mistakes?".

"Yes" Optimus raised his head gazing into Prime's optic's "yes sir I did I have to go back, help Sam and the rest of the world make up for what I've done".

"Yes you do there's just one thing" Prime's eye's lost a bit of its shine, optic's dimming "Samuel I'm afraid is greatly ill".

"Ill?" Optimus' optics widened slightly "but we just left he was fine sad and upset but he hadn't been ill".

"You've been gone the past 3 human day's a lot can happen in that short amount of time I'm afraid" Prime gripped Optimus's shoulder, "there's something you need to see" once again both Autobot's disappeared only to reappear in the present time.

Will was settled in a chair next to a man's bedside, his eye's and body sagged as he looked to be at least 40 years older. Running his fingers through his hair which was matted from several reoccurring motions the solider placed his hand on the man's arm.

Receiving a nod from Prime Optimus stepped up only to have his spark drop, the man in the bed was Sam. He'd never seen the human look so weak and fragile, it was unsettling a wave of emotions washed over the Autobot as the young man he'd grown so fond of sat up being thrown into a coughing fit.

"Easy Sam" Will whispered grabbing the cup on the table next to them before bringing the water up to his lips. "Small sips" he whispered keeping an arm around Sam to prop him up, once he took his fill Will gently lowered Sam back onto the bed.

"How is he?" a voice asked from the doorway, prompting Will to close his eye's putting his head in his hands.

"Not good" Will turned to Epps whose expression was grim, it had been day's since the man last smiled. "He's running a high fever now" Will let out a few tears brushing his hand against his face, "I don't think he's got much time left".

"Don't say that!" Epps snapped his voice slightly low so not to wake Sam up, "don't tell me you're just giving up!".

"Of course not!" Will snarled standing up matching Epp's glare, "I would never give up on the kid! what do you expect me to do Solider! There's a damn war going on!, the Autobot's are nowhere to be found! Face it were fucked!" Will dropped into his seat a defeated look on his face.

"I know it's hard" Epps whispered placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "but we can't give up hope" the man offered Will a small smile the first one in day's. "That's all we can do we have to believe the Autobot's will realize the mistake they made and will come back for us", Epp's gazed down at Sam "if Sam's gonna pull through this Optimus has to return he just has to".

"You and I both know that's not gonna happen" Will whispered both men gazed at Sam, both praying and hoping Sam would make it through the night.

"It's time to go" Prime whispered to Optimus who had yet to look away from the scene in front of him, not waiting on the Autobot Prime grasped Optimus's shoulder before the two disappeared.

Within second's they both reappeared in the same place that he'd taken Sam when he had the Matrix, the other Primes surrounded the two of them.

"I..I don't understand" Optimus whispered his expression confused, or at least what would be confused for a Autobot "what's wrong with him?".

"Optimus this may be hard to believe on what I'm about to tell you" Prime smiled slightly now getting the Autobot's full attention, "but Sam is your spark mate" Prime chuckled softly at the shocked look on Optimus's face plates.

"But sir how...".

"When Sam pushed the Allspark into Megatron's chest a small part of the spark traveled to his heart during the transition now i know what you're thinking" Prime chuckled fainting, "what took it so long for it to appear since Sam had a human heart it took time to fully develop and consume his entire heart, since it attached it eventually turned his heart into a spark".

"What does that have to do with Sam being ill?".

"Since you left and treated him so what the human's say harshly he felt rejected" a grime expression crossed Primes features, when Optimus's eye's widened in realization.

"His heart's failing".

"Unfortunately yes" Prime smiled slightly placing a hand on Optimus's arm, "you have a chance if you can get to earth in time Sam's heart will slowly start to repair itself but you have to hurry he doesn't have much time left".

Optimus felt himself start to fiz out his body unable to function with his mind, just as soon as darkness engulfed him a bright light shown in his optic's coming face to face with Ratchet.

"Oh thank slang" Ratchet let out a huff of air from his vent in realize, "we thought you were dead" Ratchet grasped his Leader's hand pulling him into a standing position. Leading him to his chair the Mech helped Optimus to sit down, "now would you mind telling me what happened?".

"Prime" Optimus shook his fizzy thoughts away, his expression turned serious as he turned around in his seat "we need to get back to earth now!".

"Optimus did you loosen a few bolts?" Ironhide's gruff voice came into earshot, "we just left those ungrateful creatures and now you want to go back? Ratchet maybe you should".

"We are going back!" Optimus snarled his optic's flashing dangerously, fists clenching "do not question you're leader!".

"Optimus" Ratchet started softly "were just", the Mech fell quiet as his leader through him a glare as well.

"Would you at least tell us what the slang is going on?", Ironhide crossed his arms something he picked up from Will "why do you want to go back so badly?".

"Bumblebee was right" Optimus whispered pain flashing in his optic's as he gazed at his scout, "Sam never betrayed us it was Bruce and Charlotte they blackmailed Sam telling him if he didn't agree to knowing about the Ark they'd shut us down".

"Optimus are you sure?" Ratchet placed his hand on Optimus's shoulder, "maybe you just dreamed all this are you sure it was the Primes?".

"Ratchet" Optimus stated slowly his optic's turning to his Mech, "in all the time we've known Sam has he ever let us down? even once?".

"No" Ratchet shook his head optic's grave, "he's always came through for us even if he wanted to be normal".

"There's something else" Optimus gazed into space his optic's grim, "Sam's parental's have been offlined".

Gasps coursed throughout the ship followed by a few choice words from Ironhide, Optimus's fists clenched as guilt rose through his spark.

"The slang!" Ironhide growled "how could've we not known that!", the weapons specialist threw himself down in one of the chairs.

Bumblebee who had been silent throughout this whole ordeal, allowed his body to slump a soft whine escaping his vocals.

Ratchet eyed Optimus his optic's suspicious there was something with that look that Optimus had, there was something that there leader wasn't telling them.

"Prime" Ratchet only used this name when he was serious, "somethings telling me you're not telling us the whole story".

"We don't have time to waste!" Optimus snapped his Blue optic's flashing angrily, he really didn't know how to process the idea of Sam being his spark mate. Not that he had a choice since his spark was the one who would choose it, and not that he'd really have a problem with it since he'd always felt closer to Sam than friendship seemed possible.

It was Sam he was worried about the young man always said he wanted a normal life, now however with a Autobot an Autobot leader none the less none of that was possible. Sometimes he wished they never landed on earth, all he had done since coming into Sam's life is make it even more complicated.

Eye's flashing furiously the leader turned forward in his chair, pressing a few buttons his optic's turned to the other Autobot's his Blue gaze piercing into their spark.

"Turn our course to earth!" he snapped, within second's the Autobot's rushed to there chairs as the ship turned around heading back towards the human planet.

"Hang on Sam" Optimus thought to himself, his fists clenched as he watched the nearing planet "please hang on".

A/N Whew hope you enjoyed this 8th chapter, chapter 9 should be up sometime this week or next.


	9. Autobot's return

A/N Since I promised you more and I'm gonna be gone a few day's thought I'd give you something to read until i come back, hope you're enjoying the story so far and thank you so much for the reviews.

Chapter 9:

Optimus gripped his chair as the shuttle neared earth a blast of firy flame engulfed the shuttle as they orbited towards earth, luckily it had been built for such a thing although that was the least of Optimus's worries. Sam's lifeless body as Will and Epps talked their voice having been hushed so not to wake the man, still board deep in the Autobot leader's spark. After everything Sam had done all the sacrifices he made, yet they had no he had still doubted the man's judgement.

True the odd's were stacked against him evidence right in their optic's yet it hadn't been the issue at all,Sam had been forced into the situation not only by blackmail but by love as well. Sam cared for the Autobot's this much Optimus knew, the despair on his human friends face when Charlotte threatened to offline the Autobots and when Sam was forced to wear the deception watch with no way of removing the device confirmed it.

Earth was a strange planet back on his home planet Cybertron the Autobots never had problems like these, of course deceptions would run amok but when they dealt with there issues there was usually death, a far less painful price than having to deal with what the human's dealt with. Optimus once heard a human say there were things worse than death, up until now the Autobot leader couldn't put a grasp on that saying.

Now however...

Torture devices,vehicle crashes, cancer, getting ill all of this pain, terror, sorrow, none of this was something that the Autobot's would ever be able to understand. Humans were complicated creatures turning on one another, treating other's with disrespect despite being the same creatures. Even being on Earth for over a year Optimus still didn't understand all the human's cultures, even if he was here for eon's he doubt he ever would.

Human's had their good parts to,hospitals, the few human's that helped out their fellow man, like William Lennox who fought in their battle to save their country. Robert Epps a solider and team member that any Autobot would be proud to have in their spark, even Seymour Simmons the ex Sector 7 the man who not only tried to injury Bumblebee but now became one of their most important allies. And there was Sam the human who had done a remarkable thing, not only helped in 2 wars against the deceptions,killed Megatron by pushing the Allspark in his chest and brought him back to life but also gave the Autobots hope.

Hope something they lost long ago, long before Cybertron was destroyed back when they lost the war. Many comrades injured and even more killed, it had been a mess a terrible memory. Earth may have some flaws and some cruelty to it but it still had those few, those very few which still looked to hope in the future. Still fought for what was right and fought for others, and as long as human kept trying the Autobot leader vowed to himself he'd never give up on this race. Cause Earth was their home now and he wasn't about to let anyone, Sentinel Prime, Megatron or the deceptions get in the way of protecting others.

"Optimus" Ratchets voice prompted the Autobot leader to jolt out of his thoughts, "were nearing earth".

"Prepare to land" Optmius's voice was low laced with a determination that he thought was lost ages ago, those deception's better watch their backs the Autobot leader thought furiously to himself cause the Autobot's are back.

A/N Well there you go not a long chapter but I hope you enjoyed it, anyway hoping to have the next chapter up sometime next week.


	10. Times running out

A/N So since this story is going so well I thought I'd go ahead and write the next chapter, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and plan on lots more chapters :).

Chapter 10

His heart his fucking heard was failing, after another few hours or so of not knowing what was wrong with the kid Will had found himself a doctor in all this mess. Of course he couldn't stay having had to many people to attended to since the war, since the Autobots dipped out and abandoned them. Never in his life did the solider feel so helpless, so unable to stop whatever was causing someone pain.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be, they were suppose to get the kids spirits lifted, take action and win this damned war. Instead they were stuck in this base, with an ill Sam and no hope of surviving. This was it the war was lost, game over any luck they had was shot. Despite it all Will couldn't help but feel anger towards the Autobot, hadn't Sam suffered enough? he had already been in 2 wars prior to this one. For fucks sake the man was only in his 20's.

The man closed his eye's as the words that he had said to Sam long ago shot through his head,

"Listen to me! You're a solider now!"

Never did he realize just how true though words were, from the day that Sam had been sucked into the Alien technology he had been one of them. Fighting for the lives of loved ones and people he didn't know, fighting, believing and hoping when the world could come to peace. Never did Will think he'd have to fight alongside Alien Robots, or that even such creatures existed. Despite however this War ended he didn't regret it, no not one damned bit this was what he was made to do.

Humans or not he was made to protect others, to be there to save the one whose couldn't protect themselves. And now look at him wasting away in a Base, not even able to protect the one man who had always kept there spirits high.

"Kid please" WIll said falling to his knees in defeat, "we need you Sam hell the world needs you Epps needs you! you can't do this to us look how far we've gotten, this isn't how it's suppose to happen, you're not suppose to just give up!".

Falling to his knee's the solider weaped, not just for Sam but for all the people lost, all the people who had been lost in the last wars and all the people who would be lost if they didn't win this War. Crying is for the weak be damned, he just couldn't hope it all in anymore.

"Will will!" Epps shouted prompting the Solider to stand up, wiping away any result of his breakdown.

Epps skitted into the room his eye's wide, Wills heart clenched what could be going on now?.

"The Autobots! there back! they came back!".

"Oh thank god" Will silently prayed as he let out a sigh of relief, just than monitors at Sam's bedside went wild. The young man's body flipped around almost as if he was having a seizure, "Sam!" Will rushed to the young man's side prompting him to swear loudly. His heart was failing "don't do this to me Sam! don't you dare! we just got our Silver lining in this Hell of a War were having we can't lose you!".

Epps rushed out of the Base to get Ratchet he had to know what to do, Will grabbed the Paddles which he knew all to well from the last time Sam's heart gave out after a fight with Megatron.

"Come on Sam!" Will pressed the paddles to Sam's chest, as a leap of Electricity flowed through the mans body causing it to jolt up. "Don't..*zap*...fucking *zap*...do this to me!".

Within seconds Will knew something was wrong, throwing the Paddles to the side the Solider pressed his head to the mans chest. A horrified look crossed Will's features, Sam wasn't breathing his heart had stopped.

A/N Well there you guy's go there's a cliff hanger, I hope you're enjoying the chapters so far and hopefully I'll be posting another chapter sometime this week.


	11. Close call

A/N So I'm sorry about how long it's taken for me to post, I'm trying to work on that anyway I think I've kept you guy's waiting long enough here's chapter 11!.

A fiery burning feeling hit Optimus, like Megatron hitting him right in the what people on earth would call Stomach. As soon as Optimus Transformed into his Autobot form the Autobot leader knew something was wrong. His spark pulled at him, pulled at him to go into the base. Following his spark he quickly descended into the building, only to notice all of the Human's running around. There was shouting followed by a loud voice that said clear, Optimus's spark jumped, studying human's the Autobot knew that someone only said something like that when a Human's heart had stopped.

Alarm crossed over Optimus's face plates, it couldn't be...breaking into a run the Autobot didn't stop as he heard the voices getting louder. Finally reaching the sound of the voice, the Autobot lost all its feelings in his body, almost like his sensors had turned off. Laying in the bed, unmoving was Sam. Despite the human's attempts they just weren't able to get Sam's heart to start, Epps threw down the paddles as a wail of despair escaped his mouth. Other men who'd been in the room just hung there heads in respect, as the soldiers who had always been hardcore in battle. Now mourned a human who not only saved the earth countless times, but saved some of their men as well.

Will who had tried to get Epps away from Sam's still frame but failed, glanced up usual demeanor of a hardcore Solider now diminished like a flame from a fire. He could see the remorse and pain on the Autobots features, although he felt bad for the leader a small amount of anger directed towards Optimus. Sam wouldn't have given up if the Autobot's hadn't left, if only they had heard Sam's last attempt to stop them before the Rocket's took off.

Before Will could stop himself the man lunged at Optimus's foot, ignoring his men's cry's for him to stop. He didn't care that Optimus was giant or a species far superior than him..it was there fault..all of this, if Optimus just would've. Will couldn't think anymore as he slammed his fists into the Autobot leader's foot, silent tears running down Will's face.

"This is all your fault! You did this!, Sam was just fine before you guy's left!, before you guy's came to earth! hasn't the kid suffered enough!, but now he's dead!".

Optimus watched silently, of course not feeling the punches but allowing the Human to mourn over a fallen comrade, his Optic's gazed towards Sam who he expected to jump up at any time and greet him...but he knew as well as anyone that it wouldn't happen.

Epps grabbed Will pulling him away from the Autobot, his eye's glaring at Optimus with such hatred that even the Autobot shuddered. Looking down at Sam Optimus felt a sad smile tug at his face plates, there was maybe a way to bring Samuel back, it would take alot of energy and sacrifice on Sam's part..but wasn't that what Sam was all about? sacrifices.

"There might be a way" Optimus stated slowly kneeling down next to Sam, his hand lightly hovering over the Males still frame. "To bring Samuel back, it will take much energy and Samuel will never be able to be normal but it will bring him back".

"What kind of sacrifice?" Will asked roughly wiping the tears from his eye's.

"To much detail to go into right now, it will only work if the object is only dead within a ten minute period, I must work fast if I'm able to do it correctly".

Will gazed at Epps who looked just as nervous as he felt, they weren't Sam so speaking up for him didn't feel right. However Sam was unable to make a choice for himself at the moment, and with the war ranging on they needed Sam now more than ever. Despite this might be one of the most selfish things Will would ever have to do, the two Soldiers shared a nod before turning back to Optimus.

"Do it!" they said in union.

"Very well" Optimus gave a current nod, "I need everyone out of the room, a normal human unless this is happening to them could be killed".

Without a word the soldiers started to depart, giving Sam one last pleading look Will clamped a hand on Epps shoulder.

"Please come back to us kid".

A/N Well there you go the next chapter will have more, sorry just didn't want to put to much in one chapter.


End file.
